House Warming
by Twister Tease
Summary: Sequel to Kidnapped, I wrote this because of the overwhelming response to Kidnapped. B/E AH The family meets the new couple. Trouble ensues, mostly at the hands of Rosalie. Rated M for chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I absolutely love you guys! I dabbled in lemonade and a creepy dream I had and you guys actually liked it. I thought I would faint when I came home and saw how many reviews I had. Thank you guys SOOOO much! So because of the awesome response I got for Kidnapped, I give you: House Warming!**

**Special Shout Out to::: Kpetroski, Blake18, EDWARD YUKKI, Zerousy, Demon-Ravenood95, Twilight Born, Princessjafffe, Arielellane111, Fameotic, Hinta Naruto, GetDrunkOnVictory, Mira18, MrsCullen123, Gemma, LoveTwiGirl, brokentragedy2, green-gremlin, Nicolle, Bammers, twilightnaley19, 16TwilightMyLife, annegrette, and EdwardIs4Me!!!!!!!!!! Thank you guys!**

_**EPOV:**_

Bella ran through her house like a tornado, pulling down pictures, shoving clothes in boxes, getting rid of anything that Emmett could use against her sometime. He sat on the couch watching her with a smile. He'd thought about her constantly since college. He hadn't been on more than ten dates since he had seen her in class, much to Alice's exasperation. She had always been there, in the back of his mind. It seemed to get worse when Rosalie and Emmett hooked up. They'd mention her casually, as neither knew how he felt, and his heart would leap and his ears pick up. He'd heard about all her boyfriends in the last few years and it had killed him. He'd been in love with this girl for years, but had never talked to the chocolate eyed beauty. Suddenly Edward heard a car door slam and a scream. He smiled widely. Rose was here.

"Bella, honey? I think they're here." He called. The door flew open.

"Isabella Marie! Get you ass in here, now!" Rosalie screamed. Bella came flying in like Rose's voice was a dog whistle. Rose looked like trouble.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" Bella asked oh-so-innocently. Edward almost laughed.

"What's wrong? What is wrong? Why the hell are you moving in with Edward Cullen? How did this happen?" Rosalie shrieked. Emmett and Edward winced. His brother walked over to him and sat him back on the couch. He flopped down beside him.

"Rosalie calm down. Bella and Edward have forever to explain, but we all have work on Monday, and we are here to help your best friend and my brother, get Bella's stuff out of here so she can sell this place. Now, you and Bella start in the kitchen until Alice gets here. Ed and I will start carting the furniture to the truck. Okay?" Edward turned to stare at his older brother. Emmett was being mature, and kind, and well, right.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Edward jumped up to hug his baby sister. She always seemed to make things better, especially where Rosalie was concerned.

"Alice! Thank goodness. My friend Bella thinks she's moving in with your brother. Maybe you can talk some sense into her and the rest of the Cullens." Rose said with a contemptuous look at Emmett. He just shrugged and moved to the window. Alice looked really confused. She looked from Edward to Rose to Bella.

"I thought that was why we were all here, to help move her to Edward's." Jasper said quietly. Bella looked at Rose. She looked more afraid there than she had at anytime the day before. Edward crossed to her and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. She sighed quietly and leaned into him.

"Yes Jasper that is why I asked you all to come. Bella needs help packing her stuff to move to my place. She also has furniture that needs sold before she can sell the house." Edward explained quietly to his best friend, silently begging him to mediate like he was prone to do. They all needed a little "Jasper Calm".

"Why don't we want Edward to live with the first girlfriend he's had in ten years?" Alice asked Rosalie. Edward saw her looking at the stack of clothes Bella had set on the coffee table and could almost see his sister's fingers twitching toward it.

"Alice, they don't know each other! She hasn't seen him since college! This is crazy. Bella, please, you have always been the reasonable one. Can't you see how stupid this is?" Rosalie said looking from one girl to the next, frantic for someone to agree.

"Rose? Why do you have such a problem with this?" Bella asked bringing Rosalie's gaze back to her, "College was not the last time I saw Edward. And even if it was, I don't think its any of your business. I need your help, but if you can't except that I can make my own decisions, regardless of your old grudges, then you need to leave so I can get some work done." Bella said quietly. Rosalie gaped at her.

"What do you want to take with you?" She finally asked tightly. Edward felt Bella relax against him and he sighed. Crisis averted. Thank you "Jasper Calm".

"Edward!" They had only been working for an hour, but Bella was already screaming. He could tell it was only because she was frustrated so he took his time working his way to her bedroom. His eyes widened as he took in the scene. Bella sat on her bed trying to pull various articles of clothing away from a pile his sister was making, while Rosalie was chucking things from the closet.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" He asked as he slid onto the bed beside her. She groaned in frustration and collapsed into his lap.

"Your sister is not helping me pack." She pouted. Alice screamed making him jump. She whirled around and pointed at Bella.

"I am too helping! I am lightening the load!" She yelled.

"She is getting rid of all my clothes!" Bella screeched. He winced and tried to laugh about the situation unfolding.

"I'm not sure I mind that, love." He said raising his eyebrows. Rosalie looked like she was going to murder him for suggesting it, Bella narrowed her eyes warning him to agree with her, and Alice giggled happily. He sighed. He widened his eyes and stared at his sister through his lashes with a pout. She giggled again.

"I will let you take enough to get you through one week. Next Saturday we will go shopping and replace all your clothes, Bella." Alice said. Edward looked down at Bella. She looked livid. She pulled herself up and looked at Alice.

"Alice, I hate shopping. I want to wear whatever clothes I have for the rest of my life. I will not ever want to go shopping." Bella said a warning in her voice. Edward winced. That was not something Alice wanted to hear. His sister actually stomped her foot.

"Bella you're entering a new chapter of your life here! This is a momentous occasion! This is the first time you've lived with a boyfriend so you need a new wardrobe to match the new phase of your life." Alice said using that damn voice that always got Edward in trouble, particularly in his wallet.

"Actually I've lived with a guy before I didn't need a new wardrobe then and I don't need one now. Edward, please help me out here." Bella said.

"Wait a minute, who did you live with?" Edward asked with a frown. Bella blushed a little and Rosalie popped her head out of the closet.

"I dated a guy, Jacob, back in high school and his mom kicked him out so he moved in with Renee and me, but she went on the road with Phil, so it was really just us." Bella said quietly. Edward looked up at Rosalie, but she looked as shocked as he did.

"You lived with that scumbag? You only told me he was an old boyfriend when we saw him in that club! What else haven't you told me, you know, besides the fact you've been seeing the guy I'm always hating on for who knows how long?" Rosalie asked with more than a little sarcasm. Bella winced.

"Rose it was high school. I didn't even know you then. When we saw him in Twilight that's all he was, an old boyfriend. Now can we get back to me not needing clothes?" Bella was getting embarrassed. Edward thought for a minute.

"Okay how about you take a week's worth of clothes and Alice can go shopping for your new wardrobe all by herself. Dragging Bella to a mall would probably kill you, Pixie, but this way you have an excuse to spend my money." Bella sighed disparagingly but agreed and Alice squealed and hugged him. He quickly escaped back downstairs while they were distracted. Jasper laughed when he saw him.

"How much money did Alice weasel out of you?" He asked. Edward sighed and fell into a chair in the kitchen. Emmett came in then with a pizza and called for the girls.

_**BPOV:**_

Bella threw herself on Edward's couch and rubbed her temples. They'd managed to keep the whole kidnapping thing from the others, but it was only a matter of time. Rosalie had taken the whole thing a lot worse than she'd imagined. Emmett of course loved the whole thing. Even if she drove her crazy, Bella had to admit, she already loved Alice. Jasper was a sweetheart too. The past two days had been a whirlwind and she was ready for some sleep. She opened her eyes slowly and found Edward watching her from the doorway. He smiled crookedly at her and wiggled his fingers at her, the universal sign for come. She groaned and shook her head.

"I can't move. Your sister is like a human hurricane." Bella said with a laugh. Edward sauntered toward her. She raised her head and watched him, damn. He reached out and snagged her hands. He pulled her up easily and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Edward! What are you doing?" Bella laughed. She felt him laughing too.

"It's time to eat Bella love, and you clearly said you couldn't move, so I'm taking you to the table." He explained calmly. He placed her gently in a chair and moved to the one opposite. Bella looked down at the table. He could cook. This amazing, beautiful Adonis could cook. She watched him dish out food onto her plate in a daze. He looked up into her eyes and laughed at the obvious shock in her eyes.

"When you grow up with Emmett and Alice and parents with careers you learn to take care of yourself." Edward said. Bella nodded and ate some of whatever kind of pasta he'd put on her plate. Damn the man could cook.

"Wow that is amazing. What other hidden talents do you have?" She asked.

"I play piano." He offered. Bella nodded. "I'm Emmett's partner at the family company. Technically he's the boss, but well, it's Emmett. I was kind of a loner in high school. My parents, sweet people that they are, were always off on this business venture or another. Emmett and I run the business, but neither of us travels like Dad did. We let the underlings who are single run all over the world." He told her.

"Good to know." Bella said with a smile. He winked at her making her heart race. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Bella looked up in time to catch Edward's frown.  
"Who could that be?" He muttered to himself. Bella got up and followed him through the living room to the front door she hadn't seen yet. He opened it quickly and Bella gasped.

"Daddy? Rose, hi, again. Damn it I knew I forgot something." Bella said hugging her scowling father. She glanced over his shoulder at Edward. He looked like he swallowed a lemon. She smiled reassuringly at him and he relaxed slightly.

"That's just what a father wants to hear, that he's been forgotten." Charlie Swan said gruffly pulling away from his only child. Bella sighed, this called for alcohol.

"Edward honey, go get some wine for us. Dad come sit down. Rose go home."

"What? Why the hell should I leave you here with him?" Rose sat down beside Charlie and crossed her arms over her chest. Bella glared at her friend.

"I'm telling you to get out of my house because for the past ten hours you have done nothing but insult Edward and me. I'm sick of my best friend calling me an idiot." Edward walked in silently and poured Charlie a glass first. He made sure to pour Bella a glass next, followed by him, and then raised his eyebrows at Rosalie.

"I'm staying here. I'm Charlie's ride. Pour me a glass Edward." Edward hesitated and looked at Bella. She waved her hand and shrugged.

"Bella you didn't call on Friday so I flew out and called you. They told me the line was no longer connected. I get to your place and there is a for sale sign in the yard. I had to call Rose to find out that you moved in with a guy I've never heard of! What's going on here Bells?" Charlie was fuming. Bella stuttered for a moment.

"I'm sorry I didn't call Dad. I know this sounds bad, but you slipped my mind in the rush to get everything moved and sold. We were rushing to get everything done in one day so I would have everything I need here for work on Monday." Bella explained quietly. Charlie looked hard at her. She met his dark eyes unflinchingly from years of experience. Charlie blinked and nodded. Rose screamed.

"No! Charlie think about this! She is making the biggest mistake of her life. How can you be okay with her living with a man you have never met?" Bella's jaw dropped. She had never seen Rosalie like this.

"Rosalie stop right there. You have been dumping on Edward for years. I don't know what your problem is! You have Emmett so why the hell are you still so mad at Edward for turning you down? Or are you so angry that someone chose plain old Bella from Washington over the Rosalie Hale of New York?" Bella voice broke. She stared at Rosalie with tears in her eyes. Rosalie stood and wiped her own eyes. She walked quietly back out the front door. The sound of her pulling away put Bella back on the couch and opened the floodgates. Edward pulled her onto his lap and pressed her head into his chest. She sobbed herself dry. She was surprised to find one of her hands locked onto Charlie's. He'd moved to the couch sometime during her crying jag. Bella pulled herself up and rubbed the tears from her face. Edward continued rubbing small circles into her back. She took a slow shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry Dad. Do you want us to take you back to town?" Bella asked.

"No Charlie can stay here. Sundays are Cullen days. We all go to my parents and hang out. We've been doing it for years. Even when my parents were traveling they'd call or use a web cam to talk to us for hours. You can borrow some of the clothes I keep here for Emmett. I'll call him to make sure he brings your stuff tomorrow." Edward insisted. Bella nodded and stood quickly.

"I'll show you up to your room to get settled in. Bella and I were just having dinner. Come on down when you're ready. Bella go on in and try to eat something." Bella heard them tromping up the stairs. She sighed and went back to the kitchen table. She picked up the plates and nuked them in the microwave. By the time she sat down again Charlie and Edward were sitting down with her. They both glanced at her put of the corners of their eyes. She kept her red eyes on her plate. She ate as much as she could stomach, but could tell the boys were worried. Edward and Charlie cleaned up quickly but Bella couldn't bring herself to move. Charlie kissed her gently on the forehead and escaped to his room. Edward scooped her up and carried her up the stairs to their room. Bella changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth quickly and quietly. Edward was waiting for her when she came back to their room. She crossed to him standing between his legs at the edge of the bed. He pulled her close and just held her. She took a shuddering breath and kissed his neck. He moved them back and laid them down under the covers. He kissed her slow and deep, relaxing her, reassuring her. He pulled away and rolled her on her side. He pulled her into him and let her fall asleep.

_BPOV_

Bella woke up with a headache. She rolled herself closer into Edward's arms. He mumbled a bit and pulled her into him with a sigh. Bella had to giggle a little. He talked in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled down at her.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. Bella shrugged with a sigh.

"I don't know. I'm so mad, but I'm starting to get that Rosalie will be Rosalie and I just need to let her go. I have a serious tear headache, so I'm going downstairs to get an aspirin." Bella pulled herself up and stumbled her way to the kitchen. Charlie was already sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating Fruity Pebbles.

"Good Morning Dad, how did you sleep?" Bella asked sitting across from him.

"I slept great. How are you today?" He asked watching her from the corner of his eye. Bella laughed a little. He hated it when she got all emotional on him.

"I'm fine Dad. Today is going to be a little hard, meeting the family and all, but I'll have you, Emmett, and Edward to get me through it. "

Edward came down the stairs then with his cell phone in his ear telling Emmett their plans. He kissed her forehead as he hung up with his brother. Charlie excused himself to get ready while Edward and Bella ate.

"Emmett said Rosalie is as bitchy as ever, but she has promised not to make any comments about us today. Charlie can decide later if he wants to stay here or at a hotel or with my parents who said they would love to have him there to get to know him."

"He can decide later once he meets them. We need to get going." Soon they were in Edward's Volvo all with an outward calm. But Bella knew it wouldn't last. Something was going to go wrong today, she could feel it.


	2. I'M BACK!

**AN:****Hey ****guys, ****I'm ****not ****dead. ****YAY! ****I ****know ****this ****is ****completely ****lame, ****but ****these ****past ****two ****years ****of ****silence ****have ****been ****a ****time ****of ****finding ****myself ****that ****I ****really ****needed. ****I ****had ****a ****bit ****of ****a ****break****down ****and r****eally ****needed ****that ****time ****to ****myself. ****But ****I've ****never ****stopped ****thinking ****about ****this ****story ****and ****new ****ones ****too. ****Basically ****I ****am ****saying ****I'm ****sorry ****for ****being ****gone ****so ****long, ****but ****now ****I'm ****back ****and ****there ****is ****definitely ****more ****to ****come ****on ****this ****story ****and ****others. ****Thanks ****for ****sticking ****with ****me. **

**I love you guys. **

**Twister****Tease*****


End file.
